Sebastian's Slushy
by bremela
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine, and wants to prove it. But what happens when he goes to far? Don't worry, Klaine for the win!


**HAVE YOU SEEN THE SEBASTIAN WITH THE SLUSHY PICTURE? He's slushying someone. Although you probably know who it is, if you don't, this is a bit of a spoiler. At the bottom there's a more detailed description of it, so beware! Anyway, this is a scene I thought of, so I'm writing it down.**

**One-shot only!**

_Glee_

"Hey guys! Funny running into you two here!"

As he and Blaine walked down the path in the rose garden at the park, Kurt heard a voice. No, not a voice, a sneer. And Kurt knew this particular sneer, as it belonged to the Meer Kat most commonly referred to as Sebastian Smythe.

"Hello Sebastian." Kurt greeted frostily.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys, and I was told you were in the park. What brings you here on such a cold morning?"

"This is where we went on our first date, exactly a year ago. We went and had a snow picnic, so we decided to do it again on our anniversary." Kurt said smugly, holding up a wicker basket.

Sebastian gave Kurt a glare, but quickly put his trademark smirk back on.

"Oh, how exciting. Blaine, I happen to have two tickets to a Twilight marathon this weekend, as I've been told you're a big fan." Sebastian asked.

Kurt almost fell on the ground trying not to laugh. He had sent Rachel on a mission to tell Sebastian some phony information about Blaine, and it was paying off.

"Um, no. I'm not really a fan." Blaine said slightly confused.

"Oh. I guess I heard the girl wrong. But we could catch another movie. I'm good with anything, just not Harry Potter. I mean, those movies are ridiculous, and Daniel Radcliffe was a mistake from the beginning."

Kurt turned around and pretended to cough, but really he was shaking with laughter.

"Um… I'm very sorry Sebastian but I have the best boyfriend in the world and wouldn't give him up for anything." Blaine replied, sounding very agitated.

"Okay, I tried tricks, but I'm going to be blunt. You're dating a stereotypical, girl voiced, addicted to drama, weak, and boring guy with a bad case of the gay-face. And you can do better. So come with me." Sebastian said.

Kurt spun around again. He was utterly furious. No one insulted Kurt Hummel and wasn't severely punished. NO. ONE.

As he was about to beat the crap out of him (a Kurt in rage is very strong), Blaine started yelling.

"How dare you? How dare you insult the most wonderful, amazing, gorgeous person on the planet? You are nothing but a weaseling, horrible, disgusting man stealer! Now get lost!"

Some how Sebastian kept his cool.

"One last thing to convince you. I bet your boyfriend doesn't look so great in an orange slushy."

And Sebastian pulled his hand out from behind his back, and in his hand was a big gulp.

Then suddenly, almost as if in slow motion, Sebastian threw the icy drink at the same time that Blaine jumped right in front of Kurt.

And all of a sudden, there was cold, orange, glop dripping from Blaine's face, hair and clothes.

Blaine just looked shocked, but Kurt was very, very, very angry.

In fact, he was in a rage.

So he calmly went up to Sebastian, and punched him right in the face.

Sebastian stumbled back, surprised at Kurt's sheer power.

And then he did the thing that Kurt had wanted him to do ever since he first met him.

He ran away, terrified.

Then everything was still for a moment.

What the hell had just happened?

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, as he broke from his trance. He spun around to where Blaine was frozen from the power of the slushy. Because as it had once been stated, slushy's sting.

"Are you alright? Well of course not you just got slushied, but you know what I mean! Do you- umph!" Kurt explained as Blaine took him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm fine. But I just want you to know that I love you more then anyone and will never leave you. And that was one of the bravest things I've ever seen you done." Blaine panted as he broke away.

"I was brave, but what you did was just heroic. Who knew you would get your first slushy from that jerk?" Kurt said as he giggled.

"I know. I mean that was plain horrible. Now let's go back to my house and get you un-orange. I don't want you to look like you got hit by a bronzer bomb."

_Glee_

**Okay, the thing screen shot I saw was Blaine getting hit by an orange slushy thrown by Sebastian, and it looks like he jumped in front of it, and it looks like Kurt was behind him. I think we all died at the thought of Blaine taking a slushy for him!**


End file.
